Alice Human Sacrifice: The first Alice: Part 2
by Noelle Laur
Summary: Our saga is continued...


**Part 2 of my sucky fanfiction!**

Meiko awoke on a strange forest floor.

"Ugh..." She moaned, wincing.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What the-?" She murmured.

She didn't reckognize where she was at all.

"How'd I get here?"

She stood up, looked around.. tried to find some reckognition...

Unable to, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE?" She screeched.

She began to run back and forth, trying to figure out what happened, but she tripped on something. Something shiny. Something sharp.

"What..." She looked for what had been on the ground.

Something glinted in the sunlight. She picked it up. It was-

"A sword!" She breathed excitedly.

It's blade was crafted from silver, and it was just right for her.

"Oh, my God... It's..."

She tilted the blade to see her name engraved into the side.

"Perfect," She sighed.

She slid it into her (empty) hilt.

"Right then..."

FIlled with new confidence, she began to walk aimlessly, looking for anywhere she might be able to find out where she was. Eventually, she stumbled across a town.

"Finally," She said to herself.

She walked in through the front gates onto a bustling main street.

"Uh, excuse me...?" She went up to a tiny blond girl.

The little girl looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Yes, miss?"

"Would you mind telling me where I am?"

The little girl smiled.

"Yes, miss! You're in Wonderland!"

Meiko pondered that. Wonderland? Why had she never heard of this before?

"Uh, do you know how to get to the town by the creek?" She asked.

"Town?" The little girl asked, genuinely surprised.

Meiko nodded.

An odd look of emptiness swept across the girl's face.

"There is nowhere. Nowhere but here. Here we wait, wait, wait for an Alice to save us." She said dreamily.

_Alice? _Meiko thought. _What's an Alice?_

"Our Alice was a woman of the spade. She will come back to save us."

The girl's empty gaze swept towards Meiko's hand.

"You." The girl said, taking Meiko's hand and examining it.

"M-me?" Meiko said, struggling to pull her hand back.

"You are the Alice of spades. You have the mark."

Meiko stared at her own hand. A red spade, like that on a deck of playing cards, was printed on the back of her hand.

"You must be the Alice we seek. The Alice who is skilled at war."

Meiko felt a rush of pride.

"You possess the sword."

The girl pointed to Meiko's sword.

"Th-this?" Meiko drew her sword.

The little girl grabbed the blade, seeming to be unaware of the cut it made in her palm.

"Hey, stop that..." Meiko said, attempting to take the sword back.

"You must stay here as long as we believe in you. If we cease to beleive, you dissappear."

Meiko thought about this.

"Hey, girl.. give me my sword back!" Meiko said, pulling on the sword.

"If you save us you can stay with us. If we are killed, you dissappear. You return to being a not-Alice."

"Oh, really? Now..."

Meiko stiffened the muscles in her arms.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She cried, twisting the sword.

The little girl abruptly let go and Meiko's new, silver blade pierced her tiny heart by mistake.

The little girl screamed.

"NOW WE'LL NEVER BE SAVED!" She shrieked.

Meiko stood there, not quite knowing what to think. Then something came back to her.

"If they are killed, I go back to normal..." She whispered to herself.

A devilish smile came across her face.

"Kill them. Yes. Kill them all."

She ran up to the first person she saw and drove the sword through their heart.

She continued until every person in the town lay dead in the streets.

"Now I can return to norm-" She started, but something came up behing her and clapped it's hands over her eyes.

"WHAT THE-?" She screamed.

She struggled against the grip of the person (who was not leading her back into the forest) to no avail.

She screamed, knowing nobody could hear her.

"LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEE-" She screamed.

Just then, she was thrown against something sharp. Something that pricked her all over.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in a cage made of thorns.

An all-too-familiar voice began to speak. A voice that sounded uncannily like the small girl who had become the first victim of her killing spree.

_You are not fit to be Alice. The real Alice would not slaughter us._

"Go away... LET ME OUT!" Meiko yelled.

_Therefore, you must suffer the fate we did._

"Stop... STOP!" Meiko yelled hysterically.

_You will stay here and rot away for all eternity. And nobody will ever see you again._

"No.. NO!"

"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.

Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.

That Alice is in the forest,

Locked away like a criminal.

Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."

**Part 3 comin' your way soon!**


End file.
